Recipe
A recipe lists a set of required ingredients that can make or produce an item depending on a required profession or class and a required level. This can be in the form of an item (like a note, parchment, or scroll) or given by a trainer. When in the form of an item, they are sometimes found (in limited supply) on vendors throughout the world, or as drops from mobs. Sometimes, a recipe improves the skill of a player's profession, rather than teaching the player to make another item. Basically, a recipe is a method for improving a profession. Below is a listing of different professions that use item-recipes, what different recipes are called and what they look / may look like. Recipe names are, to an extent, interchangeable. For example, it is not uncommon to see people referring to ANY recipe, be it alchemy, etc, as a "pattern", "plans", or "design". Primary professions Mining * Mining ( ' Smelting', to be accurate) recipes are books. There are only two of them in the game, one referred to as a guide and the other a study. Blacksmithing * Blacksmithing recipes are scrolls called Plans. There are also six paper sheets referred to as "volumes" which all combined will give armorsmith-blacksmiths 3 plans for enchanted thorium-armor. Tailoring * Tailoring recipes are scrolls called Patterns. Leatherworking * Leatherworking recipes are also scrolls called Patterns. Engineering * Engineering recipes are scrolls called Schematics. In rare cases they are called Plans. Enchanting * Enchanting recipes are paper sheets called Formulas. Alchemy * Alchemy recipes are scrolls simply called Recipes. Secondary professions: Cooking * Cooking recipes are also called Recipes. Usually they are scrolls, but some are paper sheets and one is a book. Players also require the two books and in order to learn higher skill-levels in Cooking. First Aid * First Aid recipes are books called Manuals. Players require the two books and in order to learn higher skill-levels in First Aid. Fishing * Fishing recipes are also books. Players require the two books and in order to learn higher skill-levels in Fishing. Class-specified profession(s): Poisons * Poisons is a profession only known by Rogues. Only one recipe exists for this profession, . Notice that the term "Handbook" and the item being a book in itself counts for several Rogue-abilities taught from items in general, and not as qualities for recipes especially in this profession. One item teaching a Rogue-ability is also called a manual. Rarity of different recipes Recipes often come in different colors (both picture and name), depending on their rarity. Although the system differs between different professions, a common rule is that recipes in white are "common" recipes that usually are bought from vendors, while any other colors are more uncommon recipes dropped by monsters or obtained from quests. Generally, the color of a recipe reflects the quality of the crafted item, and if the item is either unusual or powerful for its level, the recipe is often hard to obtain. There are however several exceptions; some white cooking recipes may, for example, be considered extremely rare even though they are bought for less than a gold from easily accessible vendors, or are rewards from simple low-level quests. This is because many cooking recipes are only obtainable by players playing a specific faction, thus only allowing the opposite faction to learn the recipe by selling it in the neutral auction house. Another phenomenon is rare recipes often selling for high price between players even though the crafted item may be next to useless; this is because many players devoted to their profession seek to complete it as much as possible, even with useless items. Before selling a recipe, players should always check the market to see what people are willing to pay. Category:Game terms